Akuroku Day
by Schizzar
Summary: Axel and Roxas's third year anniversary is coming up and Roxas has no idea what to do! But then he gets and idea! Happy AkuRoku day! Lemons, limes, and yaoi!


**HAPPY AKUROKU DAY! I didn't even realize that was today until a friend reminded me. So here is a oneshot just for akuroku day! There's limes and lemon! I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Enjoy!  
**

Roxas groaned in frustration. Tomorrow was his and Axel's third year anniversary and he had no idea what to give him. The past two anniversary's they had exchanged small gifts and last year they had gotten tickets to see one of Roxas's favorite bands. So Roxas felt it was his turn to return the favor.

He shot a glance at the clock. Five thirty. Axel would be home from work in a half an hour. Axel was always tired when he got home, usually just eating and going straight to bed afterwards, not even waking when Roxas slipped in besides him an hour later. But someone had to pay the bills and Roxas had recently got fired from his job. He had been searching frantically for a new job but Axel assured him he didn't need to. Everyday though, Roxas was back in the newspapers looking for job offers.

"I need to do something for him. He's done so much for me," Roxas muttered. He fished his cell phone out and punched the speed dial for Demyx.

"Hey Foxy Roxy," Demyx greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Dem. I need help," Roxas sighed.

"Go with the black shirt. You look good in black," Demyx answered.

"I'm not talking about a fashion problem Dem," Roxas growled.

Demyx laughed. "I know. What's up?"

"Tomorrow is mine and Axel's anniversary and I have no idea what to do," Roxas told him. "Help me? Please?"  
"Of course Foxy," Demyx said. "I'll be over in a few."

"Axel's going to be home soon," Roxas said.

"Oh…well…let's just talk this out. Why don't you take him on an all day date? He's got the day off tomorrow, doesn't he?" Demyx asked.

"Yes. You're brilliant Dem. But what should I do?"

"Okay…let's see…well he'll sleep in late…probably until noon, right?"

"Yes."

"So…take him to the movies and then a romantic walk in the park. Then go home and make him his favorite dinner and then you can cuddle all night on the couch," Demyx suggested.

"…You just gave me a great idea Demyx. There's something I can give Axel. Thank you so much for everything else! But…can you do me a favor?" Roxas asked.

"Hm?"  
Roxas quickly informed him of his plan.

"I can do that. Just leave it to me!" Demyx said cheerily.

"Thanks Dem."

AKUROKU!!

"Wake up Axel. We're going to be late for the movie if you don't hurry up," Roxas said, shaking Axel awake.

"Eh…sleep…" Axel mumbled. "Come back to me sleep."

Roxas straddled Axel's hips and quickly put on his pouting face. Axel glanced at him.

"Alright fine! You look so cute like that," Axel grumbled, leaning up to seal his lips over Roxas's.

Roxas broke the kiss and grinned. "Go get ready! I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen!"

Axel sighed, slipping out from beneath the warm covers. Another fantastic dream of his Roxy and it was interrupted. Just when it was getting to the good part too. With a jolt he suddenly realized what today was.

"Our anniversary…shit! I didn't get Roxy anything!" he hissed.

He wrenched open the closet doors and pulled out a change of clothes and made his way to the shower, frantically thinking of what he could get the blond for a present. When he emerged from the shower and made his way down to the kitchen he found Roxas already waiting for him, practically jumping from excitement.

"Let's go!" he said excitedly.

"Alright, alright. Calm down," Axel said, leaning down to kiss Roxas again. "Happy anniversary Foxy Roxy."

"I love you Axel," Roxas replied. "Now prepare for a day of awesomeness, courtesy of me."

Axel grinned. "I'm looking forward to it."

AKUROKUDAY!

Roxas found that going to the movies was a fantastic idea. Axel had spent most of his time exploring Roxas's mouth as thoroughly as he could despite Roxas's reluctance to do so. But eventually the blond stopped resisting and allowed Axel to have his way with his mouth, finding it much more interesting than the movie.

"So where to now Roxy?" Axel asked as the emerged from the movie theater.

"Well…it's about three thirty so let's just walk around for a bit. And then I'm making you dinner!" Roxas said cheerfully.

"I love anything you cook," Axel told him.

Roxas grinned and led him to the nearby park, grasping his hand tightly. "So…we've been dating for three years now. It's kind of hard to wrap my mind around."

"Really?" Axel mused. "Not for me. It's all gone by so fast."

Roxas shook his head. "I don't think so. It's seemed like forever. And I don't mean that in a mean way!" he said quickly. "I wouldn't mind being with you forever."

Axel started at the implications of Roxas's words but decided not to comment on it. He nuzzled the top of Roxas's head lovingly.

"I wouldn't mind spending forever times two with you."

"You're so corny!" Roxas cried, shoving him playfully.

Axel just smiled.

AKUROKUDAY!

"I suck at making tacos," Roxas sighed as he handed Axel his plate. "I'm sorry."

He slid into his own chair and watched as Axel sunk his teeth into his horribly made taco.

"Holy shit Roxas! This is really good! You got the spices I like!"

"You're lying!" Roxas whined, letting his head hit the table.

"Try it, Roxy," Axel ordered, passing the taco over to him. "You don't suck at cooking. This tastes wonderful."

Roxas grabbed the taco and bit into it, eyes widening when he realized he actually had made a pretty good taco.

"See?" Axel cooed. "You did fine."

Roxas sighed. "I guess you're right. I'll go get my own."

He got up and quickly grabbed the one he had made for himself before joining Axel. His eyes widened when he saw only crumbs on Axel's plate and Axel grinned.

"I'm hungry Roxy. Popcorn can only hold me for so long!"

Roxas just rolled his eyes and ate his own.

"So what else do you have planned for me tonight?" Axel asked, smirking.

Roxas blushed. "You'll see."

"Oh! You're blushing! That means it must be good!" Axel crowed.

_I really hope Demyx did what I told him to do._

AKUROKUDAY!

"Follow me," Roxas ordered after he finished the dishes.

He headed towards their bedroom and opened the door a crack, sighing in relief when he saw Demyx had done just as he had ordered. He opened the door the rest of the way and led Axel inside.

Axel's eyes widened. The floor and bed were littered with red rose petals and on every counter top candles were lit, casting flickering shadows all over the room. Roxas grabbed Axel's hand shyly and led him over to the bed, kissing him on the lips once before grabbing a small tube off of the bedside dresser.

"Get on your stomach," Roxas said.

Axel obeyed without question, shifting some of the petals onto the floor to make room for both him and Roxas. Roxas straddled the back of his hips, running his hands down Axel's back before slipping beneath his shirt and tugging it off. Axel laid back down, shivering when cold oiled hands slowly began working over his back and the scent of lavender drifted to his nose.

"You've been working too hard," Roxas murmured. "I want to repay you for everything and prove just how much I love you."

He kissed the back of Axel's neck before moving his hands there, easily working out all the knotted muscles. His finger tips drifted over his spine before massaging his lower back. Axel lost track of how long he laid there, Roxas's nimble fingers working over every inch of his back.

Roxas wiped off his hands on his jeans, grabbing the tube and setting it on the bedside dresser before shifting off of Axel.

"Roll over."

Axel twisted onto his back and Roxas quickly resumed his position on top of Axel, leaning down and pressing his lips to Axel's once before pulling away, just an inch. "I love you Axel. So I want you to take me," he murmured.

Axel's eyes widened. "Are you sure? I mean…you've never done this before and-"

Roxas silenced him with his lips again. "I'm sure."

Axel closed the gap again, kissing Roxas hard before switching their positions, running his tongue over the seam of Roxas's lips and slipping in when he was granted access. Roxas slid his hands up Axel's chest to tangle in his fiery hair, trying to bring them closer. Axel smirked into the kiss as he slowly tugged Roxas's shirt up. Roxas sat up so that Axel could take it off and toss it onto the floor before Axel's mouth found one of his nipples, sucking it gently as his hand slid across his chest to tease the other one.

"Axel!" Roxas gasped, arching into his touch and grinding his hips up.

Axel's only response was to slip lower down his chest, swirling his tongue in Roxas's navel before reaching the top of his jeans. He undid the button before gripping the zipper in his teeth, slowly pulling it down as he watched Roxas's eyes widen before his head fell back against the pillows and he groaned.

Axel quickly removed the material, followed soon by his boxers, leaving Roxas bare and exposed.

"Beautiful Roxy. Absolutely beautiful," he murmured before gently taking the tip of Roxas's length in his mouth, slowly working his way down until he was deep throating him.

His tongue slipped from base to tip and Roxas groaned as Axel began to bob his head up and down, nipping the tip when he reached it before taking him in again. Unable to stop himself, Roxas bucked his hips, trying to get more of the wet heat. Just as he was about to climax Axel drew back, smirking at Roxas's expression.

"All in good time Roxy. Now relax a bit," Axel ordered softly, quickly stripping the remainder of his clothes and grabbing the bottle of massage oil.

He lathered up his first three fingers, slipping the first one into Roxas's tight entrance. Roxas winced at the intrusion but forced himself to relax as he tried to get used to the weird feeling of being filled. After he got used to the first one, the second slipped in, pumping him slowly as they scissored, stretching him as he searched for the spot that would make him see stars.

He grinned when he found it. Roxas arched off the mattress, a throaty groan slipping from his lips before he collapsed back on the bed, panting. Axel continued to rub against it as he slipped the third finger in, watching as Roxas writhed on the bed, mind clouded over by pleasure. When he thought Roxas was ready, he slipped his fingers out, quickly lathering his length in the oil before positioning himself at Roxas's entrance.

"You ready?" he murmured, leaning forward to kiss him.

Roxas returned the kiss heatedly before hissing, "Yes."

Axel slid in, inch by inch, moaning as he did so. "Jesus Roxas. You're…so tight…so warm."

"Axel," Roxas hissed, hands scrabbling at the bed sheets as he was filled. Thankfully it didn't hurt too bad thanks to Axel's preparation.

"Can I move now, baby?" Axel panted, hands on either side of Roxas's head.

Roxas, after discovering he couldn't form a coherent thought, rolled his hips in answer, trying to get Axel to hit that sport again.

"I'll take that as a yes," Axel whispered, pulling out to just the tip before easing back in, drawing a long moan from Roxas.

Roxas's arms came up and his hands tangled in Axel's fiery mane once more as he began meeting each of Axel's thrusts, his pants growing louder as the pace sped up. Finally, Axel found his prostate again, sending zinging pleasure straight up his spine and through his veins.

"Axel…there…again…Nngh…" Roxas groaned, bucking his hips up repeatedly.

Axel angled his hips so he could, pounding straight into the same spot as his hand slipped in between their bodies to start pumping Roxas's throbbing need. The mixed sensations caused Roxas to collapse back onto the pillow, arms falling to his sides as his senses were assaulted with pleasure.

"Almost there, Roxy," Axel managed to get out, feeling his climax fast approaching.

"Me…nnn….too," Roxas gasped. "Faster!"

Axel sped up again, feeling his climax just out of his reach. In two more thrusts he came, Roxas clenching down on him as he did the same. Axel pulled out, flopping down on the other side of Roxas.

Roxas tried to regain his breath as he grabbed his shirt off the floor, wiping off the mess he made before turning to Axel, eyes bright.

"I love you Axel."

"I love you too, Roxas," Axel replied, wrapping his arms tenderly around Roxas's smaller frame. "Best present ever."

Roxas smiled into his shoulder. "I'm cold…"

Axel quickly moved them under the covers, tucking Roxas against him. "Sorry I couldn't get anything for you. I'll get something special for you, soon. I promise."

"You don't need to get me anything," Roxas told him softly. "I'm happy with you."

"Who's the corny one now?" Axel teased.

Roxas laughed. "Love you."

"I love you too."

**Review please! And keep in mind this only the second time I've ever written something like this!**


End file.
